FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the closure of intravascular defects and more specifically to a device for closing a cardiovascular or cardiac septal defect, the device being made of a polymeric material delivered to the site of the defect by a catheter and hardened in-situ to a predetermined configuration to function as a plug.